


Sons of Ivaldi

by attackstance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Monsters, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackstance/pseuds/attackstance
Summary: Seven young warriors band together to, eventually, defend their homeland from evil.





	Sons of Ivaldi

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes I have been playing Fire Emblem and listening to [this ditty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6e9VXG2A5Rs) extensively. Also there's minor Renjun/Jeno in here because I don't know.

**_●● SWORD OF THE DIVINES’ FURY ●●_ **

_– 18th Assault Party of the Ivaldian Militia: “Sproutling” –_

_Sproutling’s Golden Objectives (as outlined by self-appointed lieutenant, Na Jaemin)_

_1: Don’t die (!!!)_

_2: Reach the Divine Mother’s idol in Vanaheim City and complete the Rite of the Indomitable_

_3: Defeat one monster COMPLETELY on your own, no cheating (!)_

_4: Receive one pat on the shoulder from party leader Mark Lee*_

_5: Save the world_

_*applicable to Renjun and Jeno only_

 

The paper in Jisung’s hands must’ve been crumpled at least three times and possibly soaked in rainwater. His reading isn’t great as it so the complicated wording scrawled in fading ink forces him to squint until his eyes throb.

“I…don’t get it?” Jisung tells the person who handed him the list, a boy named Chenle. Chenle’s hair is bright lavender and his cheeks are round. He’s shorter than Jisung and his eyes haven’t stopped smiling since the recruiter led Jisung to Sproutling’s barracks.

“Yeah, me neither.” Chenle shrugs and snatches the paper from Jisung. “Jaemin says I gotta show it to any new recruits.”

There’s barely any room to walk when Chenle begins showing Jisung around. There are seven cots spread around, six of which are occupied with personal items. The floor is colorfully stained and sticky while the rotting wooden slats making up the walls let in a chilling draft. The window pane is cracked but Jisung can still see others out on the training ground.

“That bed’s our party leader’s.” Chenle points to a cot in the corner with a string of prayer beads hanging on the wall above it. “He doesn’t get mad as long as we finish our daily exercises, but he’s still really nice when he’s mad.”

“Uh, how’s that work?”

Chenle shrugs again. He hasn’t stopped smiling. “Dunno! The one next to it’s Renjun’s. Don’t ask him any questions about anything or he’ll talk for _ever._ ” The next cot has several heavy books stacked underneath it, more than Jisung’s read all his life. He can’t imagine someone joining the Fury just to keep studying. He takes Chenle’s warning seriously.

“That one’s Jeno’s but he’s not interesting.” Chenle skips the cot after Renjun’s with a dismissive wave. Jisung is curious about the jar of live sapphire beetles sitting on top of it, but he follows Chenle obediently. “Donghyuck sleeps here. He seems like a jerk at first, but that’s just how he talks. I guess.”

“He plays the lute?” Jisung nods to the instrument leaning against Donghyuck’s bed. Chenle’s face sours and he shakes his head solemnly. “Oh- _kaaay_.”

Chenle kicks the wooden plank of the next cot. “Jaemin’s. He’s bossy whenever Mark’s not around. His Talent’s really cool though and he’s the best of us at handling it.”

“His Talent? You mean…?”

“Yup! That’s what everyone here calls them.” There’s a cot underneath the window with an ornate blue chest in front of it. Chenle hops up top and scoots until his back hits the wall. “You must have one too if you joined up out of the blue.”

Jisung rubs the back of his neck. “Ah, yeah. Just some…ice stuff.” When awe bridles on Chenle’s face, Jisung shakes his head and waves his hand with modesty. “I mean, it’s all right. I can’t control it, um, real well. Unless I use it on something like, super small. Like arrows.”

He turns to show off the well-worn bow and quiver full of arrows on his back, some of the few items he left home with. Chenle hums and nods, still impressed. “Sounds cooler than anything I can do! Must be why your hair’s so blue, eh?”

Both of them laugh and Jisung ruffles the deep ocean he calls hair, feeling less embarrassed about it than he has since his so-called _Talent_ manifested. He drops his travel sack on the cot beside Chenle’s and empties out what little he brought – a second set of clothes, food and water, and a small portrait of he and his parents in front of their farmhouse. He stuffs it under the coarse pillow, hiding is homesickness along with it. He enlisted in the militia for their safety, there’s no turning tail now.

“O- _ho!_ Is this him?”

When Jisung whips around, a boy with mussed chestnut hair and a grin that covers half his face is standing in the doorway, authoritative hands on his hips. His teeth are bright and oddly sharp. Jisung shudders.

“Uh-huh!” Chenle nods and jabs his thumb at Jisung. “He’s Park Jisung. Jisung, this is Jaemin, our _deputy.”_

Jaemin crosses the room and snags Jisung by the shoulders, appraising him from head to toe. His grin somehow grows wider. “Nice, nice! You look sturdy – tough. You just need some meat on your bones and we’ll mold you into a monster-bashing champion!”

Jisung glances sideways at Chenle. Chenle shrugs and happily swings his legs. “Uh, sure?” He answers, and Jaemin radiates fiery passion from his pores. Jisung has to shield his eyes from the brightness.

“You should show him your Talent, Jaemin!” Chenle suggests. “It’s really neat.”

“Ah, that’s good thinkin’!” Jaemin nods. “Don’t want you getting scared out of your boots on the training ground.” No agreement needed, Jaemin drags Jisung to the middle of the room by the sleeve and spins him to face out the window. “All right, no peeking until I say. Got it?”

The only thing stopping Jisung from fleeing the room is Chenle’s unruffled mood. Jaemin releases Jisung’s shoulder and for a few seconds, there no noise other than heavy breaths behind him. Chenle’s gaze climbs higher and he claps his hands, delighted. Jisung frowns in suspicion just as something sharp prods his shoulder.

There’s a wall of brown fur where Jaemin once stood when Jisung turns around. His jaw drops and his knees quiver, wide eyes crawling up until he’s staring up the stern muzzle of a large bear. It stoops down to his height, its hot breath washing over Jisung’s face, and growls.

Jisung’s mouth twitches. “B…

**_“BWAAAAH!!”_ **

**●●●**

“Can they really stick us with a fresh recruit right before the rite? Is that legal?”

Granted tenure over the disused forts along the outskirts of Marquess Zhong's march, the Sword of the Divines’ Fury has divided their growing forces into small companies. The southernmost fort, Fort Burstock, houses the 15th through 18th assault parties – _Stiletto, Vermillion, Renegade_ and _Sproutling_ – as well as the 6th relief party – _Theosophist –_ and several noncombative laborers for upkeep. Fort Burstock is small and poorly maintained, the dusty courtyard that serves as their training ground isn’t wide enough for four parties to practice comfortably.

Sproutling, composed of the youngest and newest recruits to the Fury, is designated a corner of the courtyard with two of the most battered training dummies and a rack of shoddy weapons. Donghyuck is lounging against the wall while Renjun and Jeno run through their practice exercises.

“I don’t think this is s’pose to be a bad thing,” Jeno says as he swings his mace into the dummy’s flank, sand spraying from the dummy’s loosened seams. “We could use the numbers.

“Not _now!_ We don’t need anyone messing up our dynamic. We’ve got a good thing going!” Donghyuck’s loud grumblings don’t distract either Renjun or Jeno, but it never stops Donghyuck from persisting. “’Sides, he doesn’t know the land like we do. He’ll slow us down and we _need_ to ace the rite if we’re gonna get any recognition around here.”

Renjun pauses with his fist lodged in his dummy’s unevenly drawn face. He feigns scanning the herd of recruits training around them. “I swear I just heard Jaemin talking.”

Jeno covers his amused snort. “Since when do you care about fame?”

“I don’t, but how else are we getting noticed by any of the officers?” Donghyuck clasps his hands together and his eyes begin to shimmer, his irises the image of a shower of silver and gold coins. “Getting noticed means better positions. Better positions, better wages. You two telling me you don’t care about more money?”

Renjun and Jeno glance at each other and shrug before resuming their exercises. Donghyuck scowls and kicks dirt in their direction. The two of them never side together normally, not unless they’re against him. The only reason they aren’t at each other’s throats now is because their precious leader is away petitioning for better supplies from the sword instructor.

Donghyuck sighs overly loud, picking at his dusty nails. “Y’know, I think even Mark would be impressed if one of us got kudos from an officer. Gosh, wouldn’t that be swell and keen?”

They bite the bait as blindly as always. Jeno perks up and turns to Renjun, a glare filled with all the burning contempt he can muster – it’s not very threatening, given his pacific nature. Renjun doesn’t notice him, but his punches are reinvigorated even without his Talent to aid his strength. The poor training dummies won’t see the end of the week.

“Hah, see? We’ve all got something to gain.” Donghyuck clasps his hands behind his head and leans back against the wall, feeling triumphant for almost thirty full seconds.

“I think you’re overselling the importance of this assessment.” Renjun speaks without turning Donghyuck’s way and still his bitterness is clear from how violent his kicks become. “The recruiter lumped us together just because everyone thinks we’re kids. I don’t think he even _asked_ about my Talent. If we were to set a record – unlikely, by the way – it’d probably get written off as a fluke. Or dumb luck.”

Before he enlisted, Donghyuck already knew climbing the ranks of the militia wasn’t so simple, otherwise the men of his impoverished village would join in droves. He’d rather not hear it aloud, however. “Why don’t you try saying something positive for once?” He frowns at Renjun’s back.

“Face it, Donghyuck. We’re not even reinforcements for the reinforcements.”

The mood sours at Renjun’s honesty. Jeno gives up striking his dummy and pouts at it instead, a weapon just as deadly. “I think we’re pretty tough,” he mumbles pitiably.

“That’s total bull!” Donghyuck slams his fist into the dirt, then covertly massages his tender knuckles. “We’re just as good as any of these other losers!” Several recruits in earshot turn and glare at Donghyuck. He’s too incensed to care. “Jaemin can turn into like, five animals, Jeno’s as tough as rolling boulder when his stoneskin’s on, and Renjun, no one’s got a Talent as cool as your psycho fist.”

“It’s psionic! Psi-on-ic!”

“Yeah, yeah, that thing,” Donghyuck brushes off Renjun’s ire. “If they actually gave us a quest or something, we’d beat the trousers off it like pros!”

Renjun scoffs. “Like that’ll happen.”

“…we could get one ourselves?”

Donghyuck and Renjun turn to Jeno, who reddens at the attention. “From where? How do _you_ know where they are?” Donghyuck asks.

“Um…the raid commander’s room, I think?” Jeno scratches his head. “I overheard it from Stiletto’s leader when I was grabbing an extra cot from the supply storage. She said Commander Choi hands out the quests that come in from the nearby villages.”

“That figures.” Renjun nods with a finger tapping his chin. “The raid commanders oversee all small-scale battle assignments. Commander Choi must be the intermediary between the civilian sector and the Fury. Still, I don’t see how that gets us any closer to a quest. They clearly don’t think we’re capable, and it’s not like we can simply stroll in and…”

The ominous silence around him makes Renjun’s skin prickle. He looks at Donghyuck and Jeno to find them both staring at him, Donghyuck’s grin colored with mischief while Jeno’s pout is pleading. “What?”

Donghyuck’s voice lowers to a whisper. “Maybe we can’t _walk_ in, but luckily the Mother gave one of us magic floating hands. Eh? _Eeeh?_ ” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Renjun’s frown deepens the longer they stare. “Absolutely not.”

 

**●●●**

The land of Ivaldi wasn’t always plagued by the sinister howls of the vile . More than three-hundred years ago, the world was untouched by monsters and no human was born with capabilities beyond the ordinary.

Whereas most Ivaldians honored their patron deity, the Divine Mother known as _Sif_ , and drank freely of Her bounty, there grew unrest in Her children. Those without faith, those who valued secularity and the jurisdiction of man over his own fate, locked arms and conspired in shadow. They spoke arcane words forbidden by the Divine Mother’s teachings and endeavored rituals to stagnate Her influence over Ivaldi.

At the expense of their eternal souls, the arcanists saw triumph. Although only a fragment of the Divine Mother’s protection was lost, the monsters held silent by Her light began to whisper, then wail. Orcs seized the forests and pillaged nearby villages, colossal sandworms burrowed beneath the wastelands and devoured travelers whole, wyverns swarmed the skies and terrified the wilds, revenants rose from the graveyards and befouled the memory of the departed.

Although the Divine Mother alone could not abate the despair wrought by the arcanists’ hands, She bestowed upon Her children a blessing with which to purge the land of wickedness. This blessing was the conjuring of fire at one’s fingertips, the sprouting of wings to soar over the canopies, the surge of strength used to lift boulders. This blessing was known as _Talents_ to Her children, possessed only by the few yet mighty enough to change their world.

These _Talents_ were scorned in their infancy, thought as a bane dealt in pair with the monsters. Those blessed found kindness scarce, yet as they took up arms against evil with ally at their side, the light of the Divine Mother that shone from within gave rise to both courage, and unity.

“…and that’s how The Sword of the Divines’ Fury was initiated! It’s neat, don’t you think? It used to be just a small group of people fighting to protect themselves, and now we’re a faction that can rival Marquess Zhong’s knights! It really shows how working together is the foundation of…”

Mark turns away from the honorary plaque hanging from the wall to face Sproutling’s newest recruit, who’s avidly watching the people pass them in the corridor. Jisung doesn’t notice Mark isn’t speaking, so it’s fair to say he hasn’t been paying much attention.

Having given the same speech five times already and receiving more or less the same response, Mark’s smile barely falters. “Jisung?”

Jisung jumps and coughs when he realizes he’s caught. “Oh, uh, sorry. I was listening, really! Kinda.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Even Renjun falls asleep when I tell that one.” Mark pats Jisung’s shoulder and walks ahead, continue their tour of Fort Burstock. “So, are you settling in well? Homesick? I know it’s only been a couple days, but let me know if anything’s up.”

“No, no, I’m good, it’s good. Just…never been around a big crowd.” As he speaks, Jisung has to watch out for people rushing past him, recruits and workers alike. A pair of girls wielding folded iron fans pause to stare at Jisung, turn to each other and giggle, then hurry by. Mark chuckles and Jisung glowers, cheeks pink. “Geez, can’t believe this many people’d wanna go up against monsters. Like…willingly.”

“That’s the only way we get recruits – the Fury doesn’t do conscriptions. Everyone here’s just like you.” They walk into the mess hall, bustling brightly at all hours of the day. Jisung recoils at the noise and Mark slings a friendly arm over his shoulder while gesturing around the room. “They all have a reason to fight, whether it’s training up so they can protect their family’s farm,” Mark pats Jisung’s chest pointedly, “or working to earn a living. Wages aren’t bad here once you work your way up.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard it from Donghyuck. A _lot_.” Jisung grimaces, but Mark lets it slide without prying. “It’s the same for our group too? Jeno and Chenle and everybody?”

Mark nods and begins ticking off his fingers as the resume pace down the hall. “Jeno’s not much of a fighter, but he’s pretty serious about protecting animals and such – _especially_ bugs.” Mark shudders, amusing Jisung. “Renjun comes from a family of scholars and wants to study monsters, I guess? Write ‘em all down in some big book he calls a comp-…uh, comp-…something.”

The next room they pass is filled with containers, barrels and crates and heavy tan bags piled in the corner. It looks like a food supply room, but smells more of gunpowder. Mark doesn’t fill him in, still trying to recall a word from Renjun’s extensive vocabulary, so Jisung doesn’t ask.

“What about Chenle? He’s kinda…weird. I mean, he’s nice and cool and stuff, but?”

“I get you.” Mark ruffles his black hair, face pinched with confusion. “Chenle’s…uh – well, I don’t really know why he’s here. He’s a…special case, I guess.”

Somehow, Jisung isn’t surprised. “Well, how ‘bout you?”

“Oh, me? I’ve always been taught that those blessed by the Divine Mother ought to give in kind.” That usually serves as explanation enough, but Jisung keeps staring and waiting for more. Mark laughs awkwardly, realizing he’ll have to talk about himself. “Er, well, see, I was left in a priory as a kid, and the monks there would –“

Jisung’s eyes widen and he waves his hand for Mark to stop. “Oh, I – sorry! I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to be nosy.”

“Ah, it’s cool. It was a long time ago.” Mark pats Jisung’s hands back down. “I had a lot of great people around me, and of course the Divine Mother watching over me. It wouldn’t be right for me not to help people out if I’m able.”

Even though Jisung nods, Mark knows he doesn’t truly understand. “Just wait. Once Sproutling goes out on a couple quests, you’ll get what I mean. Just between you and me, I think _we’ve_ got the best team around.”

On cue, three colorful blurs sprint past them, silvery blond, honey brown, deep crimson. Mark recognizes them well.

“Hi!” greets Jeno.

“Good afternoon!” bids Renjun.

“’Sup!” shouts Donghyuck

They flee into the mess hall before Mark can say a word. There’s a disquieting swirl in his guts, but he laughs it off when Jisung quirks an eyebrow.

 

**●●●**

The week of Sproutling’s rite comes without fanfare. The seven of them are lined up on the outskirts of Fort Burstock, Mark wearing uniform robes, Donghyuck shrouded in a cloak he brought from home, Jaemin in an easily divestible tunic, and the others wearing armors made of leather.  The sword instructor outfits them with rucksacks of supplies and a dusty topographical map, mechanically reciting guidelines and survival tips. Some members of the other parties are there to see them off – Sooyoung and Yerim from Stiletto, Taeil and Jaehyun of Vermillion. Renegade is still in Vanaheim City recuperating from their rite the week before.

Jaemin wanted more fuss, more officers around to witness them set off on their grand adventure, but Renjun doesn’t mind. There’s only one superior he’s interested in impressing and that’s Mark, the dependable leader beside him attired in flowing white robes and wielding a tall polearm.

Renjun wouldn’t have considered himself the type for idolatry before joining the Fury. He takes after his father and keeps his eyes glued to books rather than people, and the choice of role models in the backwater village he calls home is slim, mainly woodsmen and hunters. His belief in the Divine Mother is dubious as well, though this he never shares with anyone other than his father lest they be branded modern arcanists.

When Renjun first enlisted in the militia, the 18th assault party didn’t exist and he and Jaemin were left in limbo, the only two recruits officially under adult age. They had to be assigned a leader, one whom Renjun heard about rather than saw. There was talk of Mark Lee in every corner of the fort – the youngest recruit put in charge of his own team, the first recruit blessed with healing Talents not designated a relief party, one of the most promising halberdiers in the Fury. At first it was annoying, then intimidating.

Gossip was no placeholder for actually meeting the renowned Mark Lee, nor did the portrait it painted compare to the man himself. The Mark who introduced himself to Renjun and Jaemin with a polite bow, nervously scratching his neck and fidgeting on his toes as he entreated them to help make this team work, wasn’t what Renjun expected. Likely, that dichotomy was the catalyst for Renjun’s fascination.

Their sendoff concludes with the sounding of a trumpet and startles Renjun. Sproutling is left alone on the grasslands in the early dawn, the clops of horseshoes fading and the safety of the fortress miles behind them.

“All righty! So _we…_ are _here_. Magnolia Plains.” The map they were given is lying on the ground, Jisung and Chenle kneeling on either side of it to keep it unfurled, the rest of them huddled around. Jaemin takes a piece of graphite and draws an X on their location. He points to a cluster of two-dimensional trees, then the triangles next to them. “This is the Western Treescape, and these are the Vanale Mountains. Vaneheim is behind the mountains, _allll_ the way over here.”

“I don’t think we’re s’pose to write on this.” Tucked close beside Renjun, Jeno murmurs his worry as Jaemin draws a wide arc around the forest and to the walls of Vanaheim City, placing an even more obnoxious X. He’s probably right, but Renjun wouldn’t dare stick up for his rival.

Jeno goes ignored and Jaemin continues. “Now, naturally, taking the plains there is the safest route. Best visibility, less monsters, and it’ll be easier to shoot out a fireflare for help if we’re getting are butts handed to us.”

“Circumvent the entire forest?” Renjun asks. He receives several blank looks and sighs heavily. “G _o around_ the entire forest?”

“It’s the best route,” Mark nods with certainty. “It’s a little slow, but Stiletto, Vermillion and Renegade all did the same and came out alive.”

“Yeah, and it took them forever. Five days of nothing but walking?” Donghyuck scoffs, twisting a blade of grass around his finger.

“Hey, it’s better to go slow and steady than getting ourselves in trouble.”

Donghyuck feigns a wide-mouthed yawn, stretching his limbs out. “Oh, Mother, I almost knocked out listening to that.” Mark frowns at him, Jisung and Chenle snicker.

Jaemin taps the map loudly to reclaim everyone’s attention. “Y’know, we _could_ shave a couple hours off are time if we traveled along the edge of the forest – wait! Just hear me out!” Jaemin holds up his hand when Mark opens his mouth to shut him down. “We’ll be a stone’s throw away from the plains if anything jumps at us. It’s not like any monsters hanging around the edge of the forest can’t see us anywho, they’re not blind! A few meters isn’t gonna change the danger.”

Jaemin’s roundabout logic is much better at convincing their leader than Donghyuck’s untimely sarcasm. Mark hums, lips twisted in contemplation while the rest of the circle sits on their haunches in wait. “I don’t know about this, you guys,” he says. “I mean, Chenle and Jisung just got here. Shouldn’t they get a little more experience before they jump into something serious?”

“I’m cool with it.” Jisung shrugs. He doesn’t seem like he’s been paying attention, he and Chenle busy drawing stick figure wyverns in the margins of the map. “Pa and I went out in the woods around the farm plenty. It’s not so hard.”

“I think it sounds fun!” Chenle smiles full of merriment. He pumps his fist into the air and a cloud of sparkles showers the group. “Adventure!” Renjun dusts the sparkles from his hair and mentally makes note to keep Chenle out of trouble.

“Besides, what better way’s there to learn about real battle than _real_ _battle?_ ” Jaemin tacks on. “As vicious as those sandbag dummies back at Burstock are, I’m pretty sure an actual monster won’t stand there and let us whack it.”

The urging from multiple sides is visibly working. Mark is tugging at a crease in his robe and biting his lip, struggling to come up with a decent counter. He’s never been good at saying no.

Jeno sends two tentative thumbs up Mark’s way. “So…we’re good then? Forest time?”

“W-wait! We don’t even know our way through the forest!” Mark reaches to frantically tap the cluster of trees drawn on the map. “There aren’t any roads charted. What if we get lost or something?”

Donghyuck groans and flops back on the grass, exasperated. “Oh, come _on_. I literally talk to trees and you think I can’t get us through a little forest?”

“Donghyuck, we haven’t done this before. We don’t know what can happen out here, and it’s my job to keep all you guys safe. Maybe once we’re better at –”

“I thought you said we were the best.”

The guileless comment from Jisung makes Mark falter. He looks at his team, seeing the unbridled determination brimming in their face. He turns to Renjun, who hasn’t given a word for or against. “Renjun, you’re with me on this, right? Buddy? This is crazy!”

The rest of the world darkens and the spotlight shines on Renjun, bright enough that Jeno and Chenle have to squint to see him. Oh, how easy and rewarding it would be for him to betray the others at this moment despite the effort he went through to steal from the raid commander. This is what he’s yearned for – Mark is unsubtly pleading for his support, valuing Renjun’s opinion over everyone else’s, and it’d be the end to the discussion if Renjun gives in. Jaemin and Donghyuck are adamant, but they won’t disobey their leader’s final order.

Yet, as sweet as the opportunity is, Renjun knows he can’t take it. He has a dream to realize, the dream of a lengthy compendium filled with sketches and data about all the monsters that inhabit Ivaldi. It’s a dream he’ll never see if Mark shelters from the world, as painful as it is to deny that comfort.

The spotlight fades. He shrugs and gives Mark a crooked smile. “Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”

The loud cheers from the group drown out Mark’s grumble. “All right, all right, you guys win, but we’ve gotta set some ground rules before – _hey!”_

The other five are already up and moving with Donghyuck proudly heading the charge into the dense throng of trees ahead, leaving Mark to scramble to his feet to follow. Renjun trails behind, a forlorn sigh aimed at Mark’s retreating back. He’s likely squandered his chance to be Mark’s right-hand-man after today, so he thinks on redirecting his devotion elsewhere.

He considers their self-imposed lieutenant Jaemin, watching him lecture an inattentive Chenle on how to forage for edible berries…moments before he sticks his face in poison ivy for a curious sniff.

Renjun shakes his head. “Nah.”

 

**●●●**

“Woah! Awesome shot, Jisung!”

With a single arrow, Jisung shoots a razorfang bat out of the air before it can swoop down to bite, making it explode in a violet puff of miasma. Mark and Chenle applaud and whoop while Jisung pretends not to enjoy the praise.

“Geez, like I don’t do this all time,” Jisung boasts as he retrieves his arrow.

They’ve been meandering through the forest for hours now, the sunlight is starting to stream golden through the treetops. Donghyuck is leading them with Jaemin sticking close by, resisting the urge to scratch his oddly irritable skin. Mark is in the middle with Chenle and Jisung, instructing them on the signs of incoming monsters. Renjun is at the rear jotting lengthy notes down in his journal, Jeno beside him and staring with a pinched face.

Mark is too busy watching over Chenle and Jisung to notice how far Donghyuck’s taken them off the intended route, and that’s just perfect.

“This is dated two whole weeks ago. How do we even know this orc jerk’s still around here?” Jaemin questions, voice low so their leader won’t overhear. He’s rereading the stolen quest form Donghyuck and Jeno showed him days earlier, grimacing at the petitioner’s sketch of a burly, green humanlike monster. “No telling if this guy sent some hunters after it or something.”

 

 

**_– QUEST #127: Priceless Platter Purloined! –_ **

_PETITIONER: Kim, Matteo_

| 

_LOCATION: Port Town Wells_  
  
---|---  
  
_REWARD: 35 Silver Marks_

| 

_PRIORITY: Low_  
  
_RANK: I_

| 

_STATUS:_  
  
_DETAILS: Terrible! Horrible! Is **no** man safe to walk the greens of Ivaldi?!_

_While traveling by caravan across the Magnolia Plains, my carriage was viciously ransacked by a **repulsive** monster that sprouted from the Western Treescape! The fiend made off with several of the effects I was to transport, including an **incredibly** valuable ceremonial silver platter meant for the Holy City of Bilrose!_

_I absolutely **must** see this platter returned to me posthaste! My livelihood as a courier is at stake! _

 

 

Jaemin refolds the quest form and unconsciously starts scratching his nose with the corner of it. “I’m risking my reputation for this, y’know. Heroes like me don’t make mistakes.” He’s pretty sure of that, lack of evidence notwithstanding.

“Wait, shh shh!” Donghyuck wags his fingers in front of Jaemin’s mouth. “I hear it.”

The leaves around them begin to rustle in harmony. Donghyuck splays his arms wide, eyes shut and head tilted back. His clothes ruffle in the breeze, bare toes digging into the dirt. Jaemin steps back and watches Donghyuck’s geomancy at work, listens to him compose a symphony with the forest at his fingertips.

“The earth…the earth is speaking to me.” Donghyuck breath flows thin from his parted lips. “It says…it says…”

Jaemin’s ears tune in to the whistling through the trees.

_……J……A……E……M……I……N……_

_……S……H……U……T……U……P……_

He rolls his eyes and slaps Donghyuck’s arms down when Donghyuck starts guffawing at his own joke. “Grow a brain, will ya?”

“Ah, chill out. You think I’ve been piddling around this whole time?” Donghyuck points into the brush ahead of them, slightly to the right. “Something super heavy’s stomping on the grass in that direction, maybe half a day away. I’d get us there quicker, but there’s a wolf’s den around here and I’m _not_ messing with wolves.”

Sound reasoning, yet Jaemin is still impatient. Cutting straight through the forest will shave at least a day off their travel time and they can’t waste all of it fighting an orc, which could take hours for all they know. “Maybe I could try chatting up the wolves, trick ‘em into letting us through.” He’s been practicing morphing into a wolf for a few weeks now and he’s got it pretty rock solid. Minus a tail or two.

Donghyuck scoffs without even considering it. “You? Outsmart something? Not in this lifetime.”

Jaemin sneers. “Yeah? Think you forgot who fooled you into thinking that girl from Theosophist was digging you. As _if_ Yun Lanling would look at your ugly mug.”

“Huh. Brave talk for a guy who stuck his face in poison ivy.”

The vicious smirk on Donghyuck’s face makes Jaemin pause…and stop scratching his face. Wait, when did he start scratching his face? He panics and rushes to the back of the group, shoving Jeno aside so he can rummage through Renjun’s rucksack. “C’mon, c’mon, I know it’s in here somewhere.”

“Hey – wha – get off me, you lunatic!” Renjun tries turning around to elbow Jaemin, but Jaemin moves where his rucksack goes and stays behind him. “What does my bag have that yours doesn’t?”

“A mirror! I know you stashed a mirror in here somewhere.”

“A what? Why would I have a mirror here of all places? I’m not so vain as to –“

Renjun clearly mistakes how well Jaemin knows him. “Got it!” Jaemin exclaims, brandishing Renjun’s polished round mirror like a treasure. Jeno looks at Renjun with raised eyebrows. Renjun hides his face and his lies behind his notebook.

The reflection in the mirror is a nightmare wearing Jaemin’s face. His cheeks and forehead are blotted with swollen ruddy skin worsened by his relentless scratching. “Gyah-hah!” he shrieks and rubs furiously at his once boyishly handsome face, willing the rash away like facepaint, but all he does it irritate it until he can’t help but scratch and _Mother_ does it feel amazing.

“You’ll make it worse if you keep that up,” Mark warns as he comes over to inspect Jaemin’s rash. He tugs Jaemin’s hand away from his face, only for Jaemin to attack himself with his other hand.

Chenle and Jisung peek over Mark’s shoulders and make expressions of varying horror. “Blech! I think I had a rash like that on my butt once,” Chenle says wistfully.

“So Jaemin’s face looks like your butt?” Jisung jokes and they honk with laughter until Jaemin jumps at them, fully intent on maiming.

It’s a good chance to call for a breather, if only to stop Jaemin from ripping into his own skin. They rest in the next rough clearing they come across. Jaemin sits on a fallen tree’s bulk, impatient while Mark fillets aloe vera leaves and Jeno carefully applies the gel to his face. Renjun, Donghyuck and Chenle have gone off foraging for fruit as not to waste the supply of food given by the sword instructor. Jisung is wisely staying out Jaemin’s swing distance, puttering around the clearing instead.

“Feel better yet, dah-ling?” Jeno croons in an annoyingly syrupy voice.

“Only ‘cause I’m looking at you, dah-ling!” Jaemin makes a hideous kissy-face and Jeno recoils with a gag.

“I don’t get why you didn’t just let Mark patch you up. You’ll be gross-looking for a week with just this gunk.” Jeno sniffs the leaf in his hand and rubbing more gel over the bridge of Jaemin’s nose.

“Later, later. We’ve gotta keep our energy stored up for… _danger_.” Jaemin raises a conspiratory eyebrow. Seeing as it’s their first quest as a full team, Jaemin’s expecting enough slip-ups to keep their leader busy healing overtime until they reach Vanaheim. If Jaemin’s lucky, Mark won’t be too angry about the secret quest to fix his face.

Jeno hums, unconvinced. “Still think you’re worrying too much. The forest’s not so bad. I thought there’d be monsters like, popping out of the ground or evil trees attacking us.”

“A tree?” Jaemin frowns, then regrets it when it irritates his skin. “How’s a tree gonna hurt us? We can just walk away.”

“It can, uh, shoot leaves or branches at us. Or something. Isn’t that what Donghyuck does?”

They aren’t surrounded by nature often enough to see the full range of Donghyuck’s Talent, but Jaemin doesn’t doubt it after the spectacle earlier. He strokes his chin. “Huh, I didn’t figure that. How’re we supposed to beat a tree?”

Jeno points to his rucksack. “Instructor Akagi packed us flint rocks. We could burn it down?”

“ _Burn_ a whole tree? That’ll take fifty –“

**“Incoming!”**

The birds above scatter at the distressed call of Donghyuck’s voice. Mark is on his feet with his halberd gripped tight before Donghyuck breaks into the clearing, Renjun and Chenle on his tail.

“What is it? What’s happening?” Mark questions, growing more alarmed when Renjun and Chenle call forth their Talents. Renjun’s eyes glow bright fuchsia and his fists to match, gloved in an aura of pure psychokinetic energy. Chenle draws the twin daggers at his hips and his body flashes bright white. Two identical copies stand in his place when the light fades, half the size of the original yet unrivaled in agility and acrobatics.

“It’s his fault!” Donghyuck viciously points at the Chenles. “I told him, _never_ touch gobbledebush berries!”

The Chenles sputter with perfect synchronization. “I-I thought they were fruit! They looked like fruit!” they whine, voices higher pitched than the original.

“They _look_ like disguised forest goblins!”

“Reeeally not the time for this,” Renjun reminds them as the rumble of numerous footsteps grows louder.

From the bushes, a horde of mottled green humanlike monsters stampede into the clearing, each of them no taller than Jaemin’s kneecaps. They hoot and holler their shrill war cries, gnashing their sharp teeth and spraying spittle with devious cackles, at least two dozen of the horrid creatures charging at the group.

Before he rushes into battle, Jaemin flashes a smug smirk at Jeno’s stunned face. “Told ya.”

As his feet pound the dirt, Jaemin tosses off his tunic and his body begins to morph, his spine slumping toward the ground and the bones in his limbs twisting to match. His jaw elongates into a snout, thick fur sprouts all over his skin, his nails grow and sharpen to claws. Soon, a lithe brown cougar is sprinting into the fray, launching onto the first goblin in sight and tearing violently into its neck.

Alongside Jaemin on the frontlines are Mark, Jeno and the Chenles. Mark’s halberd slashes through the horde, the long shaft keeping Mark out of reach of the goblins’ claws. The Chenles flip through the air with ear-piercing screams of their own, nimbly stabbing goblins at the edge of the horde and carving a path through.

Jeno doesn’t attack – not that anyone expected him to – and the goblins climb his body like a tower, trying to gnaw and claw through his flesh. It’s fruitless with the defensive advantage of Jeno’s Talent, his skin as impenetrable as the most durable stone. They cause themselves more pain by trying to harm him.

Instead of using his mace, Jeno picks the snarling goblins off his body one by one and chucks them far out of the clearing, shouting “Sorry!” each time.

Donghyuck stands further behind the melee with his arms raised high, breathing evenly to keep his connection with the earth stable. Leaves from above shower the horde and begin swirling at Donghyuck’s call, faster and faster until the their sharp edges begin cutting through the goblins’ flesh. The goblins screech and try to scramble away from the whirlwind of razors before they’re sliced to ribbons, erupting in puffs of miasma.

Nearby, Renjun is busy keeping stray goblins from blindsiding Donghyuck and Jisung. His mentally powered punches fly far enough to guard both long-range fighters, floating fuchsia fists pounding goblins into the dirt and crushing them into miasma before vanishing.

While his teammates battle valiantly, Jisung is struggling to hit a single target. He’s understandably spooked, never having seen so many monsters at once, and they move far too fast for him to aim reliably. “C’mon, c’mon,” he urges himself as he glazes the tip of another arrow with ice, steadying his panicked breaths and aiming for a goblin near Jeno. He shoots and misses again, the arrow striking the ground and freezing the dirt around it.

When his confidence begins plummeting, Renjun jumps by his side just in time to roundhouse kick a goblin out of the air. Jisung hadn’t even seen the monster leap at him.

“Augment the entire arrow with ice, then aim for the center of the horde,” Renjun instructs without looking at Jisung, still guarding Donghyuck from afar.

Jisung flinches at the unnatural glow of Renjun’s eyes but tries to focus. “W-what? Why?”

“Your ice arrows, I believe they function like contact explosives.” Renjun pauses to slap a goblin from Donghyuck’s shoulder. “If you fully augment an arrow, the cryo-discharge will cover a wider area.”

Jisung only understands half of that, but he wagers most things coming from Renjun’s mouth are reasonable. It takes more energy to fully glaze the next arrow he pulls from his quiver, his exhale comes out as a cold fog, but he follows Renjun’s advice and aims for the middle of the clustered goblins. The glazed arrow strikes the ground and bursts in a frigid cloud, freezing the goblins surrounding it into ice sculptures.

Mark is astounded for a moment, but immediately uses the blunt end of his halberd to bash the sculptures to pieces. The others follow suit until most of the goblins are defeated, miasma filling the clearing.

Realizing they’ve lost their numbers, the remaining goblins screech and flee the clearing, the patter of their scuttling feet fading in the distance.

The sound of intangible applause bathes Sproutling in the warmth of triumph. The battle is won!

“We did it! We did it!” The Chenles cheer and jump to high-five each other. Jeno grins and lets down his stoneskin. He turns to give Jaemin a high-five until he sees his now human ally has yet to retrieve his tunic, then he just grimaces.

Donghyuck smugly brushes his hair from his forehead. “Pf, they were barely any practice.”

Renjun – _brown_ -eyed Renjun – pats Jisung’s shoulder. “Very nice,” he says with a bright smile. Jisung barely stutters out his shy thanks when Renjun is unwillingly accosted by a concerned Jeno.

Jisung stares at them with curiosity before he’s swarmed by three others, regular Chenle, Jaemin and Donghyuck all gushing over his Talent.

“That was so cool! I mean, not _cold_ cool, but awesome cool. Wait…I think it was both!” Chenle compliments and jostles Jisung’s arm.

Jaemin chortles and ruffles Jisung’s hair. “Not bad, not bad! I knew I had an eye for champions.”

“Can’t lie, that trick you pulled was top notch. And here I was thinking you’d be deadweight.” Donghyuck claps Jisung on the back.

“Gee, thanks,” Jisung grouses, but his smile doesn’t hide how honored he feels.

The group recovers from the battle over a supper of dried meats, nuts and fresh berries. Mark is sitting beside Chenle, a soft green glow emitting from his hands. He hovers them over Chenle’s arms and back, diligently mending the scrapes and bruises from the battle until Chenle’s skin is good as new. After checking over each of them and fixing Jaemin’s face, Chenle took the most wounds from the goblins, not that anyone would know from his sunny smile.

“I really thought this whole ‘fighting the forces of evil’ thing would be more challenging, y’know,” Donghyuck tells Jaemin after a hearty swig of water.

“Probably is for most people, but we ain’t most people.” The high of an easy victory is still pumping through Jaemin’s veins. He grins, having found just the feeling he joined the Fury for. “I tell ya, I feel sorry for that orc.”

Jaemin clinks his canteen with Donghyuck’s and tips his head back for drink.

 

**●●●**

As it turns out, fighting an orc is nothing like fighting goblins. Sproutling discovers this firsthand.

“Watch out! Watch out!”

Jeno rolls to the side as a heavy fist slams into the ground and sprays dusts from the collision. Even while covered in stone armor, he’s pretty sure a strike that vicious would break a limb or two.

Towering over them is the monster they’ve been searching for, a massive olive-green orc that resembles the quest form’s sketch very little. Its eyes are small and pitch black, the long tusks jutting up from its jaw are sharp and yellowed. It raises its fist, grunts when it sees no crushed body on the ground, and stands tall to look at the humans surrounding it.

So far, they haven’t managed as much as a scratch on the orc’s body, its skin far too tough to be easily pierced by Chenle’s daggers or Jaemin’s cougar fangs. Renjun’s punches to its round gut just bounce off, and the ball of toxic mire sludge Donghyuck lobs at its face doesn’t faze it all. Luckily, the orc is too slow to land any of its retaliating blows, yet a single punch from its deadly fists would finish a human off for good.

Jeno is having some second thoughts.

“Not good not good not good not good,” Donghyuck chants with a nerve-stricken expression, distress likely impairing his connection to nature. The Chenles are huddled together in the tall grass, uncertain of how to help, and Jaemin circles the orc’s head as a sleek hawk, trying to attack the orc’s sight without being slapped away.

The battle isn’t long, but Mark sees their disadvantage quickly. “Jaemin, get down! We’re falling back! Everyone!” he shouts, prompting the others to leash their Talents and prepare to flee.

The shouting catches the orc’s attention. It ignores Jaemin and snarls down at Mark with a swing of its fist. Mark is rallying the group’s attention and notices a moment too late, he’s only able to raise the shaft of his halberd for protection. The orc’s fist collides and sends Mark flying back into the trunk of a tree. The back of his skull knocks harshly against the wood and his body crumples to ground, unconscious. Fear runs frigid through Jeno, the only thing keeping him from freaking out is the steady rise of Mark’s chest.

“Don’t stand there, moron! Run!” Donghyuck’s voice wakes Jeno and gets his feet moving. The ground underneath the orc softens and liquifies into quicksand by Donghyuck’s hand. The orc’s immense weight sinks quickly, not enough to immobilize it but slowing its steps greatly. The group takes the chance to escape separately so the monster won’t give chase – the Chenles carry Mark while Donghyuck grabs Mark’s halberd, Jisung runs with Jaemin flying overhead, and Jeno follows Renjun into the brush.

Jeno keeps running until the orc’s enraged roars don’t batter his eardrums. He pauses to catch his breath and Renjun does the same, though Renjun is much worse off from how he’s hunched over and gasping for air. Even under stress, Jeno can’t help but stare.

“What…what do we do now?” Jeno asks, trying his best not to sound hopeless.

Renjun doesn’t acknowledge Jeno until his lungs have calmed. He straightens and looks at the dense greenery around them. “We wait. We’ll get lost if we try navigating on our own.”

“Wait for what?”

Renjun gives him a blank look. “Our geomancer, whom else? Either he’ll find us or lead us to him.”

Jeno can’t argue Renjun’s logic. He finds a soft patch of dirt to sit cross-legged on while Renjun leans against a tree, scribbling furiously in his notebook again. It’s bizarre how he appears so calm despite the danger they faced less than half an hour ago.

Jeno frowns at him. “How can you still work right now?”

Renjun doesn’t face Jeno but his brow is pinched now. “What else _can_ I do?”

“Aren’t you worried? About Mark?” The image of Mark lying motionless against a tree replays in Jeno’s mind.

“This isn’t Mark’s first battle. He’s tougher than the rest of us.” Renjun’s hand stills around his graphite and tightens. “Besides, if I worry about him, it means I don’t believe he’ll be fine. Which I do.”

“I-I do too!” Jeno proclaims, to Renjun and to the entire forest. _Of course_ Mark will be fine, he’s their infallible leader. So what if it’s their fault Mark’s life was placed in danger in the first place?

Jeno swallows thickly and forces his thoughts elsewhere. Given he only has two major interests and there are no bugs in sight, only a few minutes pass before he’s staring at Renjun again. It’s not often they’re alone together and even less often they make conversation – Jeno has probably spoken more with Jisung in these two short weeks than he has with Renjun for months – but something has been eating at Jeno since they entered the forest.

Naturally, he blurts it out without tact. “So…are you and Mark like, okay?”

The graphite in Renjun’s hand snaps. His harsh glare makes Jeno flinch. “Excuse me?”

“Uh, just – I mean,” Jeno stammers. It takes all his confidence not to backtrack. For being the smallest member of the group, Renjun is surprisingly intimidating. “You looked kinda bummed out after you didn’t take his side yesterday.”

“Why? Are you hoping something went wrong?”

 _Yes._ “N-no! I was just wondering.”

Renjun eyes him a bit longer, then snaps his notebook shut and sighs. “Well, in case you _were_ hoping for it, you can rest your worries. You can be Mark’s chosen if you like.”

Jeno tries to feel happy about that, but mostly he feels like a jerk. “Look, I’m sorry for being nosy, okay? I know you’re super into him and stuff, I just –“

“ _Into_ him?” Renjun frowns, baffled. “I’m not in love with Mark.”

Jeno’s world halts on its axis. “You’re…not?” When Renjun just stares at him stonily, Jeno continues. “But – then – why’re you so, well… _into_ him?”

Renjun rolls his eyes at Jeno’s lacking vocabulary. “I think he’s a great leader and a remarkable person. Isn’t that worthy of respect?” An embarrassed flush paints Renjun’s face, one rarely seen, and he mutters to himself, “Mother, is that how I seem to everyone? Does _he_ think that?”

Jeno has to forcibly stop himself from gawping at the attractive color on Renjun’s cheeks. “Wow, this whole time I thought – wow!” His stomach bubbles up laughter strong enough to hurt his sides, his eyes crinkling with relieved mirth. He wasted months because of a silly misunderstanding, and now it doesn’t matter.

“Are you laughing at me?” Renjun voice sounds threatening, but he’s still pink in the face.

“Yeah – I mean no! It’s just…” Jeno forces his laughter down down, yet he’s still beaming even against Renjun’s wrath. “A while back, I only told you I liked Mark because I thought _you_ were into him.”

Renjun doesn’t look any less confused, just irritated. “Huh? That doesn’t make any sense. What possible good would it do you to lie about that?”

Jeno shrugs. “Um, I thought maybe it’d give us something to talk about? I didn’t say it was a _good_ plan.”

“This is giving me a headache.” Renjun pinches his brow and oh gosh, being honest isn’t going as smoothly as Jeno prayed it would.

He stands and gently grabs Renjun’s wrist to pull his hand away from his face. “Okay, just hear me out.” Renjun is still glaring, but he doesn’t stop him. “When I first joined the group, I got along great with Mark and Jaemin and Donghyuck, but it was like you and me couldn’t say two words to each other without it being awkward. I thought it was ‘cause we had nothing in common, so I figured if we _did_ have something, we could be friends! Except you…hated me forever.”

Renjun yanks his hand from Jeno’s grasp. “Oh, please, I never hated you. And it’s _your_ fault we don’t speak. The only thing you ever wanted to talk about is bugs and _bugs_. I kept telling you, I don’t want to talk about bugs!”

Jeno frowns, affronted. “Well – well why not? Bugs are cool! Like, did you know that sapphire beetles and emerald beetles are actually from the same…?” The sour face he’s given makes Jeno reluctantly cut off his rant. He scratches the back of his head. “Er, huh, I guess I do do that. But I don’t mean to, honest! It’s just…bugs are all I know, so they’re the first things I think of when I’m, y’know. Nervous?”

“Well, stop being nervous. Frankly, it’s irrational,” Renjun chides and shakes his head. Jeno thinks _he_ should be the one disbelieving of someone being so smart yet so dull. “I’m just a person, like you.”

He absolutely is not “just a person,” but Jeno will tell him that later. For now, he grins and jabs Renjun’s side with an elbow. “So, what do you like talking about then, huh?”

Jeno doesn’t get an answer. The leaves rustle around them and a peculiar wind tickles his ear. It’s too persistent to be nothing. Renjun notices it too and immediately starts walking in the direction it comes from. “We should go.”

Giddy and hopeful again, Jeno follows after Renjun and prods his shoulder. “Hey. Hey. You didn’t answer me. Hey.”

“Oh, Mother,” Renjun sighs.

Jeno’s spirits raise higher when they find the others and see Mark awake. He’s speaking firmly to guilty faced Donghyuck and Jaemin while Jisung holds a frozen palm to the back of Mark’s head to ice it.  Chenle is sitting nearby, munching on nuts and enjoying his teammates being scolded.

Although he tries not to show it, Jeno doesn’t miss the relieved exhale Renjun lets out. Jeno smiles wide and runs into the clearing. “Hey, you’re up!”

Mark’s stern expression turns on the two of them and Jeno skids to a stop. Right, they’re in trouble.

Like the mischievous youths they are, Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin sit on the ground in a neat line with their legs tucked under them. Their fists are on their knees and their heads are bowed low in shame. Mark stands above them, tapping the folded-up quest form in his against his palm ominously. Chenle and Jisung sit beside each other and struggle to contain their giggles.

“Well, which one of you was it?” Mark questions, eying them one by one.

Jaemin raises his head first and points to Donghyuck. “I-it’s not my fault! Donghyuck roped me into this! I didn’t steal anything!”

Donghyuck scowls at him, then points to Renjun. “Renjun’s the one who actually stole it! I’m just an innocent kid who got mixed up with these…these hooligans!”

Renjun, panicking, follows suit and points to Jeno. “This entire scheme was Jeno’s idea! He told us where to find the quests!”

Donghyuck and Jaemin are quick to nod in agreement. Jeno sputters and glowers at each of his so-called _friends._ “Oh, some teammates you traitors are!”

Mark claps to regain attention. “All right, all right, enough.” The four of them obediently bow their heads once more. “You know, I’m less disappointed about the stealing than I am about you keeping it a secret. Not only did you put all our lives in danger, you let me, Chenle and Jisung know you don’t trust us.”

“Boo!” Chenle jeers from afar and Jisung gives them a thumbs-down.

Donghyuck shakes his head. “It ain’t like that! We knew you’d never go for this if we showed you upfront, and Chenle’s a fat blabbermouth so we couldn’t tell him!” In the background, Chenle squawks in offense.

“Because it’s _dangerous_. Did you already forget trying to take on that orc?” Mark reminds them.

“But we’re the Fury! Isn’t taking on danger our thing?” Jaemin speaks up, the heroic glint in his eyes shining bright. “If you and the officers never give us a chance, what’re we supposed to do?”

“What you _don’t_ do is put everyone’s lives in danger for a little glory! You think there’s honor getting your friends killed in a pointless battle?” Mark shoots back, silencing Jaemin and his shiny eyes. “We’re a team, and no single one of us has the right to make decisions on something this big without taking it up with the entire group.

“So…I’m sorry, you guys.”

It takes a moment for their leader’s apology to register, and he’s met only with confusion when it does.

“What just happened?” Jeno whispers to Renjun nervously.

“I’m not sure. It may be a trap,” Renjun replies.

“Maybe that punch knocked something loose upstairs,” Donghyuck guesses, and it makes a lot of sense right now.

Jaemin is the one brave enough to test their potentially unstable leader. “Uh…you wanna…expand on that, champ?”

Mark chuckles at their puzzled faces, but they can tell he’s serious. “I realize – I haven’t been taking you guys’ opinions with the weight they deserve. Heck, I wouldn’t have agreed to cutting through the forest if you all hadn’t ganged up on me. Honestly, it hadn’t even crossed my mind that you all would want something more challenging. I could’ve gotten a quest from the raid commander myself.”

He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. All the attention on him probably isn’t helping the words flow. “I…I guess I’ve been so stuck on keeping everyone safe, I forgot what I told myself when I became a leader – we’re all equals here, my opinion doesn’t mean any more than yours. If there’s something you guys wanna do, you should be able to talk to me and not worry about getting shot down. I don’t want to be the one holding us back.”

Jeno, Renjun, Donghyuck and Jaemin glance at one another, then Jeno turns to Mark. “So…we’re not getting kicked out of Sproutling?”

Mark’s face scrunches. “What? No, of course not. That’s like, half the party.”

The four of them jump off the ground in joyous whooping, giving each other pats on the back they don’t deserve. Jeno even manages to sneak in a hug with Renjun.

Behind Mark, Jisung grumbles with disappointment. “Is that all they get? A talking to?”

Chenle shakes his head. “Didn’t I tell you? Too nice.”

Renjun approaches Mark after the clamor dies down. “Your head, how is it?” He checks the back of Mark’s head and Mark smiles, letting himself be thoroughly inspected. “You don’t feel any strange pressure or dizziness, do you? An impact like that could’ve given you a concussion.”

“I’m all better, don’t worry. I healed myself up.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Renjun states, then thinks about his words carefully. "Glad in a platonic way, I mean.”

Mark blinks. “Uh. All right?”

Jaemin comes and hooks an arm over Mark’s shoulder, jostling him. “I’m super glad too! Means we can get moving to Vanaheim while there’s still daylight.”

At Jaemin’s words, Mark looks around and sees the rest of the group is gathering up their rucksacks. He clears his throat deliberately. “What do you all think you’re doing? We’re not done here.” When they all gaze at him blankly, he lifts his eyebrows. “You forget? We’ve got an orc to slay.”

Both Jeno and Chenle stare at Mark as if he’s grown a second mouth. “Eh?!”

“That thing was swatting us like gnats, in case you forgot,” Donghyuck tells Mark. “That’s no job for a single party! I say we let Marquess Zhong’s knights handle it.”

“We only lost because we went into the fight unprepared. As long as we _trust each other,_ ” Mark pauses to give the four troublemakers poignant looks, “and come up with a decent plan, we can’t lose.” He holds the folded quest form between two fingers. “Besides, this is a rank _one_ quest, the easiest there is. There’s no way I’m letting a rank one chump get the best of us.”

There’s a fire in their leader’s eyes like they’ve never seen before, so strong it singes Jaemin’s finger when he gets to close. It reinvigorates them, fills them with certainty in Mark’s promise – together, there’s no way they can be defeated.

Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung all nod, determination burned into their brows. Renjun clasps his hands over his chest, eyes glazed over with renewed admiration for their gallant leader. Jeno glances between the Mark and Renjun and groans.

Sproutling faces the raging orc once more, this time with clear minds, passionate hearts, and a strategy formulated by Mark and Jaemin. With the orc’s only vulnerability being its eyes and the orc being quite protective of them, their mission is to weaken one of its legs until they can topple it for a direct attack.

Three of them run distraction while another three blitz the giant’s leg. Between Donghyuck’s swarm of leaves shrouding its vision, Jisung’s arrows freezing its fingers together, and the Chenles hopping around its shoulders and making it punch itself, the giant is too harried to defend against the others.

On the ground, Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin pummel the giant’s right knee, Renjun with a flurry of punches, Jaemin headbutting in the body of a bison, and Jeno reluctantly bashing with his mace. Mark keeps to the sidelines, barking out support and healing from afar when needed.

One of Jaemin’s headbutts deals a critical blow and the orc’s knee buckles. It bellows in pain and fury, its arms flailing wildly and its heavy stomps spray dirt and dust.  The Chenles are forced to hop to safety on nearby tree branches while Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin start retreating out of its range.

“We need something heavy to knock it over!” Mark proposes. “Jaemin, you think you can –“

The crack of splintered wood drowns out Mark’s voice. In its frenzy, the monster’s fist clips the tree a Chenle is standing on, making the copy lose his balance and freefall. Renjun reacts quickly and projects his hands to catch the screeching Chenle, but the monster isn’t sated. Jeno’s mind seizes up when the monster targets Renjun for a lethal punch and his body moves on impulse.

He dashes in front of Renjun, their gazes locked as the mighty impact of massive knuckles against his armored back makes Jeno stumble forward a step. Renjun gasps and the orc howls from the pain of its now broken knuckles. It rears back to cradle its hand in enraged confusion, hobbling backwards on its undamaged knee.

The expression Renjun wears is so comically horrified, Jeno can’t help his tender smile. His words come out in rasped pants. “That… _really_ hurt… _nngh!”_

His stoneskin vanishes and he collapses into Renjun’s arms, both of them falling to the ground. “Jeno? J-Jeno?!” Renjun cries desperately, tapping Jeno’s cheek when Jeno does nothing more than breathe. “Hey, come on! Look at me!”

Renjun’s shock shifts to anger at a tick. He scowls at wailing orc, then calls back to Jisung. “Jisung! Freeze the ground behind it!”

Jisung jolts away from worry over Jeno’s unmoving form and acts quickly. The arrow nocked in his bow is fully frosted before it flies, striking the dirt behind the limping orc and layering the groud in a wide radius of ice. The orc unwittingly steps onto the ice and flounders to keep its balance until it slips, landing heavily on its back and quaking the ground beneath it.

“Holy Mother, _finally_ ,” Donghyuck breaths. He digs his toes into the soil and summons the roots of the nearby trees. They shoot up from the ground around the giant’s head, stretching and curling until they wrap tightly around its neck to hold it supine. “Someone, take it out!”

The giant struggles against its bonds with its one good hand, but Mark is ready. He sprints out from the brush to stand above the giant’s head, swings his halberd high, and strikes true.

 

**●●●**

Raid Commander Choi Minho is an imposing man at first sight, both because of his towering height and the hefty steel claymore strapped to his back at all times. His feats of valor in battle are known to many throughout the Fury, particularly to recruits with heroic aspirations like Jaemin, and his presence obligates one’s utmost respect.

Raid Commander Choi Minho isn’t a man most would dare steal from.

Under the eyes of the Divine Mother’s idol in Vanaheim City, Sproutling stands in the city’s vacated central square, Mark ahead while the others stand single file behind him. Commander Choi is opposite them, the returned quest form in one hand and the recovered silver platter in the other. He hasn’t spoken since Mark hesitantly handed him the quest items and neither has Sproutling breathed – most from nervousness, Jaemin from awe.

“I must say, I’m surprised,” Commander Choi states as he inspects the silver platter. It’s in need of a healthy polishing, grubby like the other stolen goods found in the orc’s lair, yet perfectly intact. “Impressed, but surprised nevertheless.”

It’s a mercy on Sproutling’s ears and they finally release their breaths. Commander Choi notices and smirks as he balls the quest form in his fist. “I was sent word that our militia’s youngest recruits completed the Rite of the Indomitable in three short days, but to hear they’ve felled an orc on the way? Truly worth the ride here.”

“Thank you, sir. We’re honored, sir.” Mark bows at the waist and the others follow his lead.

“Nonsense! It honors me to see such…initiative in our ranks.” Commander Choi tosses the crumpled quest form and Mark sloppily catches it. “I’ll be sure you boys receive your full reward once you return to Burstock.”

“Thank you, sir,” Mark says again. Donghyuck silently fist pumps and Jeno elbows him.

“This assessment was only the beginning for Sproutling, I hope you know. I refuse to let such promising warriors go to waste. In fact – yes!” Commander Choi strokes his chin and nods passionately to himself. “I think you all are just who I’d like to entrust a special quest to.”

Rather than the honor they should be feeling, the commander’s enthusiasm douses the group in a sense of dread. “Special…quest?” Jeno repeats.

“Mm. You see, we’ve recently received an important artifact from the marquess’ treasury – the lance of the Divine Horseman, Othan. His shrine is housed deep in the Vanale Mountains and we must see his lance returned to him. Ah, but the mountain trails are absolutely _thick_ with monsters – harpies, bonewalkers, ogre spiders, ugh, nasty creatures! I’ll spare you the minor details until we’ve returned to Burstock, but I just know you boys can handle it.”

Commander Choi raises his fist to encourage them, waiting patiently for a response. Most of the group went deeply pale at the mention of reanimated skeletons and giant spiders, only Jaemin and Chenle still exuberant. The two of them salute and sound off. “We can handle it, sir!”

Commander Choi grins with pride and leaves, finally allowing them to relax their spines. Jisung is the first to grumble, “Bonewalkers? Why do we have to fight bonewalkers? I hate bonewalkers.”

“ _Whoop!_ I can’t wait!” Chenle grabs Jisung’s wrist and shakes him to share the excitement. “This is gonna be awesome. So glad I left the march for this!” He tugs Jisung behind him and they walk off to explore the city’s marketplace.

Jaemin watches them leave with narrowed eyes, then he turns to Mark. “’The march?’ Like…Marquess Zhong’s march?”

Mark is puzzled as well, but he eventually waves it off. “Nah, no way. It’s just a coincidence.”

Behind them, Jeno hunches over and leans heavily on Renjun’s arm. “ _Renjun~_  My back still hurts,” he moans pitifully.

“The inn’s right there. Go lie down.” Renjun tries to shrug Jeno off, but it only makes him cling tighter. He’s been glued to Renjun’s side since they left the forest and Renjun’s starting to worry it might be a permanent thing.

Jeno’s bottom lip puffs out in a pout. “But…but…”

Like the attentive leader he is, Mark comes over to help. “Are you still in pain? I can take you there if –“ he starts to offer but recoils when Jeno shoots him a venomous scowl. “Urgh…heh, never mind.”

Jeno’s expression goes soft when he faces Renjun again. “I don’t think I can stand anymore, Renjunnie~ I think I’m broken. But, hey, I’m glad _you're_ safe, since I saved you and all. Remember?”

Renjun groans and rolls his eyes. “I swear to the Mother – that isn’t going to keep working!”

Jeno happily ignores Renjun’s irritation and snakes his arms around Renjun’s waist. Renjun grumbles curses as he leads them off to the inn.

“Y’know, I’m starting to think this life isn’t for me.” Donghyuck lets out a dramatically weary sigh. It’s a sign for Mark and Jaemin to disregard whatever he’s planning on saying. “All work for not much pay, it ain’t worth it if you ask me. Heck, I think I’d make a bigger profit as a bad guy.”

“You’re an idiot.” Jaemin tells him without a blink.

“I’m serious! Did you see that big pile of junk that orc stole? I can totally do that, sit in the forest all day and snatch money from travelers. Mark, what do you think?”

“I think…Jaemin’s right. You _are_ an idiot.”

“Oh, c’mon!”

Somehow, discussion of Donghyuck’s proposed change of lifestyle becomes an argument of whether he or Jaemin would win in a battle. Mark lets them hash it out alone and walks around them to the elegant idol of the Divine Mother in the very center of Vanaheim, standing high and protective above the rooftops. Her wings seem to glow in the sunlight and warmth emanates from the smooth stone surface.

Mark pats the base of the idol and smiles up at her. “Thanks. For all of them.”

 

**●●●**

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/reinefleche)


End file.
